If There Was Forever
by Reiya Inc
Summary: He released her and gazed at her face. She was so beautiful, he could hold her like this, and watch her forever. But forever ended at dawn.' KafeiAnju.


If There Was Forever…

By: Reiya

"…There is no one who does not carry scars on his heart. If there were someone in the world like that, he would be a shallow soul."

Running. Always running. The sound of his small feet pounding against the ground echoed throughout the vacant town. His heart beat violently as it struggled for air, but he could not stop, not now, he was too close.

If anyone had been in Clock Town at that time they would have seen what appeared to be a child running furiously as if his life depended upon it. And it did. If anyone had been in Clock Town and looked up at the sky, they would have noticed an enormous moon looming above, its red eyes and spiteful grin foreboding its malicious intent.

Adrenaline coursed through the child's veins as his paced quickened. His soiled and worn shoes loosely held his tired feet. The heavy soles of his shoes threatened to break apart, making each step more difficult, but he could not stop. He would never forgive himself if he were too late, not that he would be able to anyway.

The earth trembled as the grinning moon came closer to her surface. The child fell off balance; his pale legs left a smeared crimson line where they collided with the stone floor. But he stood back up and kept running…

Waiting. Always waiting. The sound of her worried breaths was the only evidence that she was there. Her body sat motionless on her soft bed. Her cerulean eyes betrayed her mixed emotions. Hurt, ambiguity, fear, loneliness, and hope.

Though frail, there was still hope inside her. It was a hope that clung to a promise. And promise would not fail. Wasn't love the strongest emotion? Stronger than hate and anger? It had to be, why else would she be her, waiting for her promise to be kept? The earth rumbled again and the clock struck five. A sudden dread filled her and doubt plagued her mind.

Would he come for her? Should she have taken shelter like the rest of them? No. A quiet voice inside her stilled her hesitant mind. No, he will come. He would never break a promise to her. So she would wait, she would make a promise too, a promise for tomorrow…

The young boy pushed the long strands of violet hair out of his eyes; he was almost there…almost home. Fatigue had set in an hour ago and his muscles burned from the lack of air. The brass knob turned easily under the youth's hand. He remembered the first time he came in here and met her. He remembered how beautiful she looked, almost surreal. She was like an angel. _His_ angel, full of innocence and purity. Why did it have to come to this?

His pale hands pressed against the old walls as he climbed the stairs. The rhythmic thump of his feet ricocheted down the hallway. The violet-haired boy reached the top of the stairs and continued for the door. His hand reached out for it, but paused. What would she think of him? His shoes were torn, his legs bloodied, and he looked like a child. Would she be happy he came? Or disappointed about how he looked? No, he had come too far to quit now. Whether she would be disappointed or not did not matter right now, all that mattered was he had a promise to fulfill.

Milky-colored hands turned the knob slowly, as his hopeful eyes fell upon a statue sitting on the bed. The statue looked like his fiancé, but it couldn't be. Her _eyes._ They looked so sad and hopeless. Like a doll someone tossed aside and forgot about. He stepped forward tentatively and whispered a prayer. Her deep blue eyes took in the scene before them. The small boy in a purple robe with ashen sleeves had come. He had fulfilled his promise. She smiled. Her eyes no longer held sadness, but _joy._

As they approached, the red-haired angel dropped to her knees. Crimson locked on Sapphire. What could you say at a moment like this? Words didn't hold enough meaning for either of them.

_I…I have met you before._

_What a familiar scent._

_Long, long ago… Yes, we were still young. _

_We made a promise… Didn't we?_

_The masks of the sun and the moon… _

_We were to exchange them on the day of the Carnival of Time. _

"Anju… I'm sorry I was late." His voice sounds so small, but at the same time it held so much sorrow, too much sorrow for his young body.

"…Welcome home." She whispered. The child jumped into her arms, there was so much he wanted to tell her, but he could only find the words in silence. He released her and gazed at her face. She was so beautiful, he could hold her like this, and watch her forever. But forever ended at dawn.

"Let us exchange the promised masks." He said softly. She nodded and they held their masks together. One sun. One moon. The two masks fused together to create one, the testimony of their love. There was only a little while left until morning. Anju leaned her head against his shoulder as they sat on her bed. How could fate be so cruel? Weren't they meant to be together? To grow old together and live a long happy life? Kafei lifted his small hands and wiped her tears. She hadn't realized she was crying.

"Shhh, don't cry. It's almost dawn, let's watch the sunrise together." He said. Anju smiled, she loved to watch the sunrise. They walked hand in hand onto the upstairs deck that overlooked East Clock Town. She avoided looking at the moon hanging above them, tonight it was just her and Kafei and the thin streaks of light that peeked over the houses.

"If there was forever…I'd want to spend it like this." She spoke softly. Kafei turned, "There is a forever, forever is now." He said as he gently kissed her lips.

The ground shook for the final time as their world exploded.

Owari

I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to write it like this, I started out and it was going to have a happy ending, but it took a turn for the worse. Well anyway, this is my first Zelda fic so please review and tell me what you thought! I'm sorry it's so short and rushed! (The quote at the top is Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho )

Reiya


End file.
